


Soldier

by agnetasteam



Series: Da Vinci's Demons Ficlets [3]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnetasteam/pseuds/agnetasteam
Summary: Girolamo hadn't been educated to be a soldier, but to achieve his goals he was willing to become a monster.
Series: Da Vinci's Demons Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Soldier

Girolamo followed in the footsteps of Cardinal Lupo Mercuri, the man whom his father had assigned the task of introducing him into the functioning of the Vatican. His uncle, the Holy Father, whom he had met a few weeks ago, had been reluctant to show him certain rooms in the building, and Girolamo now understood why.

Never, during his stay in the monastery, would have imagined the extent of the files that the Holy Church hid within its walls. It wasn't only manuscripts and treaties that could not be found in another part of the world, but also historical artifacts and relics that were believed to be a simple myth or destroyed forever.

At the end of ascending the stairs, the Cardinal said goodbye to him as he had other activities to do outside of Rome. Girolamo was going to retire to his new home, but he decided to let his father know — whom he should call uncle— first.

When he greeted his father, he was reunited with a man he had not yet seen. Girolamo greeted him out of courtesy, but the man didn't present himself nor did Alexander. He was big, short and bald, the absence of his right eye made him wear a leather patch. Unusual, he had accessed the Vatican armed.

The man stood up in a particular way; not only as if he wanted to be safe, but also as if he wanted to intimidate everyone.

Girolamo was curious to know who he was. He left the room but stayed near the door. He knew it was a very bad habit, but also the experience in the monastery had taught him that important data could be obtained. Although he had also discovered scenes that he preferred never to have seen.

Being in a new place and surrounded by strangers, he wasn't in a position to repair in moralities. He was going to use whatever was necessary to keep himself safe.

"Is that the man you chose to lead your plans?" the man asked with a certain hint of sneer and astonishment. "He is nothing but a squalid child."

"Girolamo has shown me the skills I need today," Alexander defended, and Girolamo didn't know if he felt proud or nervous. What did he need from him? For what?

'Is this a joke?" the stranger laughed. Heavy footsteps and metal hustle were heard. "That monastery rat isn't a soldier. Neither the papal army nor any army on the continent will comply with his orders."

Girolamo didn't want to think that his father wanted him to join an army. If he agreed with the stranger on anything, it was that he wasn't a soldier. He was a devout Christian, he had trained to perform clerical functions and hopefully, his future activity was like that of Cardinal Mercuri and it was closely linked to the Vatican archives.

"I know that Girolamo isn't a soldier," Alexander replied. "But he will have time to become one. Before I have other priorities."

"Give him to me," the man said suddenly and Girolamo felt a chill run down his back. "I will train him myself. He will fight together with my men. The fake training you intend to give him isn't the same as the battlefield experience itself."

"Of course not. With your men, the only thing he will learn will be to kill for money and not obey either the Church or God. I will never let his devotion be corrupted by your army of mercenaries."

There was a long silence as if both considered how to continue their exchange.

"Well, his faith in God may be enough for you," the man finally replied, "but it doesn't give me enough confidence to be an ally in your plans. And you will need me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Alexander scoffed. "It's not just his faith to our Lord, no. Very soon I will test his devotion to me. If he passes this test, he will have proved to have enough character to be Gonfalonier of our army. If not, he will return to where he came from.

Girolamo left the door noticeably altered. It didn't matter if they shared blood ties, the man who claimed to be his father was willing to leave him in the monastery again.

Girolamo decided there that it wasn't going to happen. Whatever he had to prove, he was going to do it. On that depended his future access to the Vatican's secret archives. And he wasn't going to miss that opportunity, even if he had to become a monster.


End file.
